


The Bar

by minerva_winchester



Series: The Principal Coulson and Single Dad Clint 'Verse [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint and Phil finally kiss, Clint is tipsy, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Natasha and Darcy are schemers, Sorry this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Darcy should really not be allowed to scheme together even when it really does benefit Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

It was Friday night and Clint was tipsy. He wasn’t drunk because he could still only see 1 of everyone but they were swaying a little. Hence, tipsy.

Natasha was laughing at him as she was wont to do and Clint was getting far better at ignoring her.

“So, have you been to the New York Preparatory Academy recently?”

Nat was far too happy about Clint’s ridiculous crush, though if it wasn’t Nat Clint wouldn’t have told her.

“It’s not my week.”

Because obviously Kate was the only reason Clint would be at the motherfucking New York Preparatory Academy.

Who even names a school something that pretensious?

What even is a Preparatory?

What are they preparing their students for?

‘Cause if it’s the zombie apocalypse Clint has that covered.

He’s a good dad.

Smirking proudly at himself Nat huffs out a laugh, not even surprised his thoughts had gone off on a tangent.

Nat didn’t ask any follow up questions. It was a little concerning how patient she could be.

“What do I say to him next time I see him?”

Going by Nat’s amused smirk that had come out a little more desperate than he had intended.

Nat raised an eyebrow and her smirk grew.

“You could always ask him if he wanted a drink.”

Whipping his head around with a speed that would make any chiropractor cringe Clint saw Phil walking into the bar looking around rather suspiciously and given the look of manic glee on Miss Lewis’s face, who had entered behind him, the suspicious look was justified.

Considering that when Miss Lewis saw Clint her grin only grew, now reaching unchartered levels of mania, he had some idea of what was going on.

To his complete mortification Nat waved at Darcy calling out to them.

“Darcy, over here!”

Darcy look of shock at seeing Tasha was perhaps the worse piece of acting Cling had ever witnessed and judging by the way Phil’s eyes narrowed at Darcy and then Natasha it was clear he agreed.

But then Phil met Clint’s gaze and his suspicious look vanished, replaced by something warmer and almost, happy and Clint couldn’t really give a flying fuck what Natasha and Darcy, apparently, had done to get them there only that they were there, it was outside work hours and Phil looked genuinely pleased to see Clint.

Which did serious things to Clint’s ego.

And maybe other parts of his-REALLY NOT IMPORTANT.

It was completely irrelevant the reaction his body was having to Phil’s smile.

They were not going there. Ever.

Unless Phil wanted to and then Clint would maybe do some things that he definitely would not be telling Natasha about.

Okay he’d tell her, but not like in detail.

Well not much detail. Enough detail to get the importance of the story across and no more. Probably not.

But first he needed to actually ask Phil out on a date. Or at least get a kiss. He could live with a kiss. 

A kiss would be nice.

And not a Hershey’s kiss either. Heh heh.

“Clint, how are you this evening?”

And that is why he really shouldn’t get lost in his own thoughts because he had completely missed Phil and Darcy’s approach to their booth and now Phil was sliding in next to Clint who was hurriedly moving over to give him room (but not too much room, purely because the booths were small. That was definitely the reason, stop laughing Natasha!). 

“Well it’s definitely improved now that you’re here.”

If Tasha was anything other than the stone cold badass she is she would have snorted derisively into her drink as it happens so managed to contain herself to a smirk behind her glass.

Phil however smiled looking immensely pleased with the comment no matter how corny it was.

“Then I think you should know that the feeling is mutual. Would you like another drink?”

“Yeah thanks.”

Phil slid out of the booth which was a fantastic idea until that phenomenal ass was out of sight and Clint was left facing Tasha and Miss Lewis who’s right hand was somewhere under the table that Clint really wasn’t thinking about.

“OMG this is amazing! Nat I told you this was a totally brilliant plan and it’s working!”

It was probably best to interrupt Darcy before she went on a tangent, so: “How much of this did you guys actually plan?”

Darcy outright cackled which was terrifying in itself but Tasha didn’t say anything just handed over a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms that Clint quickly stashed in his coat pocket.

**

“You know you didn’t have to walk me home.”

“The NYPA offers a full range of services to both its students and their parents.”

“Oh so you do this to all the parents who get drunk around you?”

Clint winced at how disappointed that came out.

“No. Just you.”

Clint’s breathing hitched and there was nothing else to do but kiss Phil. Obviously.

Clint didn’t know how long he spent making out with Phil on his front step but he found himself pulling back slightly to look at Phil who was flushed with eyes so dilated there was only a small ring of blue around the outside and he was panting heavily as he looked at Clint searching for the reason they had stopped. 

Clint smiled. It was meant to be a smirk but the feeling of Phil being here and wanting him and being confused as to why they had stopped was just creating far too much emotion than Clint wanted to share with the streets of New York.

“Do you want to come up?”

Phil’s smile was blinding and Clint found himself kissing Phil again a) because he could and b) because god Phil was a fantastic kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Clint overshares with Natasha. Also this is probably the end of the series but I am considering a few others in this 'verse so if I decide to keep going with it I'll post them to this series, however this series can now be read as complete. Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to those who took the time to kudos this or write a comment they were greatly appreciated!!


End file.
